


第一节车厢

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 编辑亮x色情小说家安All安车第一篇，不怎么好吃。可能有些混乱。





	第一节车厢

*  
盖在眼前的布条有滑落的迹象，可是禁锢着双手的手铐依旧勒的手腕生疼生疼的。悄悄动一下有些麻木的左腿，带动着脚腕上的铁链发出声响。堵在嘴里的口球让他的嘴很长时间无法闭合，口水顺着下巴流过脖颈滴在白衬衫上，氤氲出一片深色的痕迹。  
安田蜷缩在屋子的角落里，像一只待宰的羔羊。时间变得无比漫长，空气安静的可怕，他甚至无法分辨外面究竟是白天还是黑夜。  
钥匙插进锁眼转动了三下，接着是开门和关门的声音。皮鞋踩在地板上发出咯吱咯吱的响声，由远及近的脚步声最后停在囚禁着他的房门前。再是一声开门和关门的声音，安田听见那个人的脚步顿了一下，然后停在了自己的面前。  
眼前的布条被粗暴的扯下，安田适应了许久才能睁开眼睛好好看看他现在的处境。  
两把吉他立靠在墙角，虽有有些磨损，但是一尘不染，能看出主人有多爱惜它们；吉他旁的单人沙发靠背上搭着一件蓝粉相间的绒面布料裙，看裙子的尺寸，大概主人是个身材娇小的人；沙发旁的矮桌上的烟灰缸里堆积着两种不同牌子的烟蒂；铺着鹅黄色床单的双人床旁边的桌子上摆着很多瓶瓶罐罐，其中有一款流行的碳酸水安田还能分辨出是什么牌子；而碳酸水旁放在一个倒扣着的相框。  
看起来，似乎只是一间很普通的屋子。   
“怎么？还有闲心左顾右盼？”  
面前站着的那人挑着嘴角问着这个看起来状况外的人。低沉的烟嗓带着些性感，只是在这种情况下听起来带着更多地危险。  
安田收回目光转而看向男人。  
个子不高，五官深邃，头发用发胶固定在脑后，露出好看的额头。透出西服露出的皮肤是健康的小麦色，带着阳光和海洋的痕迹。  
“你是不是不清楚你现在状况？”男人再次发问。  
安田点了点头，又摇了摇头。似乎知道些什么，似乎又什么也不知道。  
男人看着他的样子倒是笑了出来，蹲下身，平视着安田。“安田章大对吗？最近相当炙手可热的色情小说家。以情节饱满描绘细腻而受到很多人追捧啊。托安田先生的福，我倒是也见识到了很多之前不知道的东西呢。”  
安田想说什么，嘴里的口球剥夺了他的语言能力，急的他只能自喉间发出“嗯嗯”的声音。  
“他被关在一个没有窗子的房间内，身上的束缚限制了他的行动，因为快感而不断地扭动着身体，想要逃离欲望的控制。但是这些无用功让那个在他身上施虐的男人的征服欲得到满足，随之而来的是更加粗暴的对待，硬挺的性器也被送进了更深的地方。”  
男人附在安田耳边，一边舔舐着安田的耳廓一边说着让人羞耻的话。  
“安田先生还记得吗？这可是你最热销的那本书里，最卖座的一个情节啊。仿佛，跟现在的你很像啊。”  
安田这个时候才意识到，把他绑在这里，对他做着过分事情的男人，恐怕是自己的狂热粉。虽然之前收到的读者来信中，不乏有带着挑逗意味的或者隐晦的表达想和他亲身实践一次的。但安田知道，那不过都只是过过嘴瘾而已，因为他负责任的编辑会把他的真实身份和信息隐藏的很好。  
可是这个男人又是如何找到自己的，他来不及细细思考就被男人抚上他乳尖的动作打断了思路。  
男人的拇指指腹和食指第一个关节带着薄茧，似乎是长期握笔造成的。粗糙的质感顺着他敏感的乳尖，把男人的欲望和他体内也开始涌现的情欲如实的传递到大脑和下身。  
男人对于安田身体的反应似乎很满意，奖励一般的亲了亲安田的额头。刚才还在揉搓着乳尖的手转而握上了安田勃起的性器，指腹在柱头上画着圈，时不时用修剪的整齐的指甲刺激着马眼。  
“老师喜欢这样吧？杂志采访的时候也说过，喜欢被人从后面粗暴的贯穿。老师喜欢的一切我可是都知道的，待会儿，我会如你所愿的，安田老师。”  
自己的性器被人握在手里，安田没有说不的权利。  
一只手持续刺激着柱头，另一只手描绘着血管的形状上下撸动着，安田摇着头拒绝承认在这种情况下产生的快感。  
可是他的身体比他的内心要诚实许多，被男人的手充分疼爱的性器抖了几下还是尽数射了出来，之后便瘫软在男人的怀里。  
男人没有给他喘息的机会，他扯出安田翻了个身，精液涂抹在穴口，男人就着这样若有似无的润滑捅进去一根手指，扩张几下之后便又捅进去第二根手指。  
安田趴跪在地上，双手反剪在后只能靠膝盖控制身体的平衡，只不过一直被禁锢的身体早就没有了力气，坚持了没多会整个人就趴在了地上，只有被男人手臂支撑这的屁股高高撅起来，用一种极其羞耻的姿势面对着男人。  
男人觉得扩张做的差不多了，拉开拉链掏出忍耐了很久的性器。  
“老师，回头。”  
安田闻声回过头，看着男人尺寸过大的性器在他的臀缝间研磨着，脸上却是带着一个人畜无害的笑。  
这么大，一定会坏掉的。  
本能带着安田扭动着身体想要逃离，可是他身后的男人却不想给他这个机会。男人一手攥着安田手腕上的手铐把人重新拉回身下，另一手握着他的性器，一个挺腰，从背后粗暴的贯穿了安田。  
骤然被撑开的肠壁带着疼痛，安田闭着眼睛仰起头承受着，更多无法吞咽的唾液顺着他的脖颈流到胸前。  
“s...”男人看着安田难过的样子张了张嘴，只不过只发出了一个单音节后，突然想起什么似的，没有继续说下去，只是埋在安田的身体里等着他完全适应。  
男人小心的看着安田表情的变化，直到看见他紧锁的眉头逐渐放开之后，才咬着下唇尝试着动了起来。  
早就习惯了性爱的身体很快的也是适应了男人的性器，原本因为疼痛紧绷的身体和肠壁慢慢放松下来，开始回应男人的动作。而男人似乎也对这具身体非常熟悉，跳过了一些步骤，转而每一下都重重顶在安田的敏感点上，刚刚在才男人手里泄过一次的性器再次勃起。  
男人把口球从安田的嘴里取出来的时候，安田抑制不住的呻吟声也一并漏了出来。有些尖细的嗓音染着情欲，听起来绝美至极。  
男人握着安田的腰肢，卖力的挺动着，与刚才的折磨不同，男人似乎想尽快结束这场毫无意义的性爱。最终在安田第二次去了之后，男人也把自己的精液全数灌进安田的身体。  
放开了一直钳制着安田的手，安田失去重心向前倒去。然而他接触到的不是坚硬的地板，而是身后男人给予他的温暖的胸膛。  
男人看见，倒在他怀里的人，挑着嘴角，笑了出来。

*  
身体被很好的清理过了，手腕上手铐勒出的血印也被小心的涂上了药又用防水纱布裹了好几圈。  
安田趴在浴缸边缘伸出手戳戳男人气鼓鼓的脸颊，“亮，怎么看起来不高兴。”  
锦户跪在浴缸外鼓着腮帮子，看着安田。平日里那双惹人怜爱的下垂眼，此刻看起来似乎更下垂了些，眼底写满了心疼和委屈。  
“章酱，你为什么要这么自虐！”  
安田笑着揉着锦户的头发，也不说话。和刚才带着发胶质感的坚硬不同，洗过的头发软软的垂在额前，让锦户看上去显得年轻不少。有前发的锦户，安田实在是喜欢的紧。  
“章酱你怎么不说话！”  
“并不是自虐哦，我刚才可是被亮干的很舒服呢。难道亮觉得不尽兴吗？那再来一次也没关系的。”  
“不是这个问题！我不是不能陪着章酱玩儿这么play，我就是担心你的身体......”  
“我的身体很好的，再说我也不是总喜欢这么玩儿，要不是没有灵感了，我才不会这样呢。”  
锦户看着安田说的轻巧，腮帮子鼓的更高了。这个人真是的，刚才自己进屋的时候怎么也没想到章酱会这样，要不是看到了小桌子上章酱写着——配合我的字条，锦户大概当场就爆发了。  
“好啦好啦，我的编辑大人。你就不要生气了，你看我身体没受伤啊，而且灵感也有了。截稿日之前也能把新的番外交上去，这不是很好嘛。”安田看着锦户皱着的小眉头，赶紧送上一个吻。  
“下次可不能这样了。就算拖几天稿也没关系的，我又不会催你。”  
“知道啦知道啦，下次我保证不会这样了。”安田见人松了口，赶忙顺着锦户说，“如果我的编辑大人不生气了，可不可以请您帮我把面膜拿过来呢。”  
“哼！等着。”  
锦户走回卧室，把安田的睡衣从衣柜里拿出来放到鹅黄色的床上，又把安田乱丢的绒布裙子挂好放进衣柜里，再小心的绕过他和安田的吉他，从扔满了瓶瓶罐罐的桌子上找到了安田的面膜和碳酸水。  
离开之前，锦户似乎想起了什么，回过身把倒扣着的相框摆好，歪着头看着相框里他和安田两个人举着一蓝一黄两只冰淇淋的合照还是笑了出来。  
这么多年，他总是对安田没办法。无论是什么样的安田，他都心甘情愿的用尽自己的所有去宠着他。


End file.
